


The Power of Two

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Can Aaron's and Spencer's love keep the monsters away?  even the ones in their minds? case after case?  the burdens that they each carry, the fears, will all these things tear apart the men that they are and the couple they have become or can the two of them together face the ghosts and monsters together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song The Power of two by the Indigo Girls.
> 
> I have no rights to the song or to Criminal minds and am borrowing both to make this story. I hope you all enjoy what the mix up can do. Please listen to the song if you get the opportunity, it is a beautiful song. 
> 
> I listened here on spotify. https://open.spotify.com/track/4VQ0Kxj1iHsWNSjXmBPNem
> 
> Chorus: Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
> Chase all the ghosts from your head  
> I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
> Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
> We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart  
> Adding up the total of a love that's true  
> Multiply life by the Power Of Two

Aaron walked over to Spencer’s desk. He sat down on the corner, looked over at Spencer writing diligently on his report. Gazing up from his report, their eyes met, Aaron reached over took the pen from his hand. Laying on the desk, he took Spencer’s hand and pulled the man to a standing position in front of him. Never breaking the eye contact that they had, Aaron started to smile. Spencer’s heart always melted at that smile. He knew no more work was getting done. Smiling back, Spencer stepped closer to Aaron, whispering, “so, what are you interrupting me for?” Their lips just a breath away.

“Let’s get out of here. We both have had enough crime for today.” 

“I need to finish my report on the case, then we can go.” Spencer stated, he hated to leave a report open, after all it was the weekend. 

“I know your boss, personally, he will be okay. Turn it in, on Monday, I can promise it will be fine.” Aaron smirked.

Standing, Aaron pulled Spencer with him. Spencer grabbed his messenger bag. Aaron bent over and picked up his go bag. Intertwining his fingers with Spencer’s, they headed to the elevator. In the parking garage, Spencer realized that Aaron didn’t have his briefcase. He chuckled internally that Aaron actually wasn’t planning on working all weekend. Aaron unlocked the SUV, putting his go bag in the back seat. He normally put it all the way in the back. Spencer started wondering. Aaron set the radio to Spencer’s favorite station as they drove. Spencer laid his head back and placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh. Closing his eyes, Spencer relaxed. It had been a hard case after all. The next song that came on had Spencer singing along, tapping on Aaron’s thigh. Aaron was smiling as he drove. He was thankful that Spencer was resting. It kept him from explaining why they weren’t heading home. Time just disappeared in the music and the peaceful ride before Spencer realized that it had been too long. He opened his eyes to discover they were out of town on a tree lined street. 

“Where are we? Aaron what are you doing? You know I don’t like surprises!” Spencer said tensing up and sitting straight.

“We’re almost there. I am taking us away for the weekend. Just tonight and tomorrow. You and I need to rest and forget the case. Plus we need, us time.” Aaron lovingly stated as he reached for Spencer’s face. 

Spencer pulled away. “Why do you think, you always have to fix things? You know I did fine before you?” He huffed and faced the window. “I mean, I know you j-just care...and I appreciate that, but sometimes I just need some alone time to deal with things. Not a big …” He gestured out the window, not finding the right words, as he sniffled a bit. 

Aaron pulled his hand back as he turned the SUV of a small set of cabins. It was one of those cabin type motels. Quaint and private cabins were the guest rooms, with a queen size bed in each one, TV, small refrigerator, small cooktop, microwave, table, and normal room accessories. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask you.” Turning to face Spencer, Aaron continued, “I just love being alone with you. I thought the two of us, reading, walking, talking, or whatever would be a good break from the daily monster hunts. You’re right though, I should’ve asked.” 

Spencer turned towards Aaron, “Sorry, for reacting like that. You know I hate surprises, even when they’re this nice.” Placing his hand on Aaron’s, “It does look very peaceful, I bet the sunrise will be spectacular.” He leaned forward and kissed Aaron softly and lovingly. Aaron still noticed the tear in his eye. Aaron reached up to his cheek and caressed it with his thumb, wiping the tear away, slyly. Leaning back, Spencer suggested, “We should get checked in.”

Aaron checked them in and returned to the SUV. “We are in number two. Right there, we don’t even have to move the car, unless you want it closer?” 

“Nope, we are good here.” Spencer hopped out, with his bag and threw it on.

Aaron grabbed his go bag from the backseat and asked Spencer to carry it as he went around to the back of the SUV and took out a cooler and basket. Spencer was going to ask what was inside but figured Aaron would only say a surprise for later, so he didn’t. 

They were settled in the room, shoes by the door, Spencer sprawled on the bed, ankles crossed, mismatched socks sticking out of his pants like flashing red lights. Aaron finished situating the items that he had brought. He carried over a beer to Spencer. Smiling at the relaxed man on the bed, “all you need is book to read and you would be in heaven.” Spencer smiled back, “you know me so well.”  
Aaron sat down at the foot up the bed, picked up one of Spencer’s feet and started to massage it. Spencer moaned at the marvelous feeling of being pampered. He took another pull on his beer, set on the night stand next to him, and laid his head back on the pillow. 

“So, Dr. Hotchner. This therapy session is a bit unorthodox, but if you continue, I am afraid I will be forced to bare my soul to you.” Spencer chuckled.

Aaron massaged the arch of his foot deeply just then. 

“It seems that when a case goes bad like this one, and the unsub gets away. I always feel like, they are coming for us. They know we were...Ahhh ohhh mmmm…. (Aaron was getting his heel just right) close, that we are out there. The profile is in the hands of the LEOs and can be shared with whatever state or region, they start in again.” 

Aaron pulled his sock off and kissed his foot. He looked up at Spencer. Spencer still had his head back and eyes closed. Aaron moved to the other side of the bed and the other foot. Starting to massage that foot, he listened to Spencer release his worries. 

“And the victims’ faces, bodies, or whatever portion thereof we see. I feel like I hear them calling and pulling on my heart. ‘Why didn’t you save me? Where were you? Why didn’t you see that c-c-connection sooner..sniff sniff, Why was I the first not the fourth, the one you saved? Sometimes, it seems so real. Aaron.” He started to sob. 

Aaron pulled his sock off and kissed his foot. Scooting up the bed to hold him, Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer’s torso and rolled him on his side. He curled him to himself. Reaching up he stroked Spencer’s hair, _ “Shhh We’re fine. Baby, I'm here to stop your crying Chase all the ghosts from your head, I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed.”_ Aaron laid his chin on Spencer’s shoulder. Kissing his earlobe, then just below it, he whispered, “I wish that I could say, that there was a secret to make those thoughts better. After all these years, they haunt me too. The only thing I know is that since you and I have been together, it’s easier.” Tears started to pool in the corner of Aaron’s eyes, “I see the same faces, hear the same voices, but when we talk about it, I know I am not alone, anymore.”

Spencer rolled over. He looked at Aaron, reached up and ran his hand over the stubble on his jaw. Giving a slight smile, he leaned forward and kissed him gently. “For better or worse, you’re kinda stuck with me.” They held each other for a few moments.

Kissing him back, Aaron stood and went to the little kitchen picking up the basket. He stopped at the fridge and grabbed a beer and a water. Scooching Spencer off the bed, he spread a plaid blanket over the bedspread. “Go wash up for dinner.” 

“Yes, sir” He answered as he headed to the bathroom.  
When Spencer returned, he found a picnic spread on the bed and Aaron leaning across the top of the pillows. He patted the other side, inviting Spencer to sit there. Spencer joined him. They dined on sandwiches, chips, potato salad, and pickles. Enjoying their beers and water, they chatted about good things, like the team, Jack, Diana, and books. As they delved into the chocolate pudding for dessert, the conversation drifted back to the case. “Do you ever feel like you see the ones that have gotten away, walking down the street? I swear I am going crazy sometimes.” Spencer asked sadly, putting his spoon down.

Aaron sighed,”you would be surprised at the people I have followed a block or two.” Snickering, “I have thought that if anyone from the bureau saw me, they would lock me up so fast.” He stood and started to clean up. Picking up the paper plates, plasticware, and napkins, Aaron walked to the trashcan. He felt arms wrap around him. Just enjoying the feeling of someone holding him, saying that it’s okay, you’re not alone. In his head he heard, _ “Smarter than the tricks played on your heart, We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart.” _

“They say that everyone has a doppelganger out there somewhere. A person who looks exactly like them. Yet, the odds of that person being in the Virginia, DC, Quantico area is so slim.” Spencer wanted to spout the exact statistics but he knew the real comfort was in holding Aaron. Spencer laughed. “I like to think of it as Elvis sightings, when it gets too bad. Since everyone knows he is alive and well in Vegas,” Spencer let go of Aaron, and just burst out with the biggest laugh. 

Aaron chortled, “yeah, your mom told me that he was in the room next to her and that he snores terribly.” Catching his breath, as he finished cleaning up, “oh man, I will have to remember that next time that it seems to be too much.” 

The two men, in a better frame of mind, got dressed for bed. Spent what was left of the evening, comfortably relaxed together as they would’ve at home. Spencer took out his contacts and put on his glasses. Aaron pulled on a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and t-shirt. Aaron normally would have checked the news to see what was happening in the world; however you can’t unwind with the world in your mind. Reaching into his go bag, he pulled out a book that he read on the plane sometimes. Finding what would be his side of the bed, he settled in to read. Spencer did the same, with a book from his messenger bag. Looking over at Aaron, he said, “Don’t we just look like the old married couple?” 

Peering over the top of his book, Aaron responded, folding his lips over his gums and speaking like an old man, “Shhh, dear, you know I will lose my place, if you disturb me.” Spencer turned back to his book, but couldn’t keep from giggling. He found himself re-reading the same sentence three times, just thinking about it. Putting the book on the nightstand, along with his glasses, he rolled over and laid his head in the way of Aaron reading. 

“Spencer! I’m trying to read.” He fussed.

“Oh you are? My mistake allow me to move.” Spencer replied as he moved up Aaron’s chest kissing and lifting his shirt as he went. 

Aaron banged his book on the nightstand, “well, I guess that I am finished reading then.”

Looking up through his lashes, grinning with a smirk, “oh wonderful! Then I can continue, with my exploration.” Spencer suggested. 

Taking Spencer by the arms and pulling him up, Aaron led Spencer into his lap. As Spencer was working on straddling Aaron, Aaron rolled them. Now pinning Spencer to the bed, he said, “oh I don’t think so Dr. If there is any exploration to do, I will be leading the party.” Chuckling, he pulled the genius’ t-shirt up over his head and off. 

“Yes, sir.” Came the reply. 

“You surrender,” kiss, lick, suck, Aaron attentively explored the region of Spencer’s neck under his ear. “Way to easily.”

“Well, the terms were so tempting. How could I hold out for better?” Spencer giggled, then moaned as Aaron’s explorations moved towards his throat.

Spencer kissed and sucked on Aaron’s shoulder as Aaron did the same to his throat and adam’s apple before moving to his chest. Finding a nipple, Aaron licked it. Flicking his tongue across the nub, then gently suckng at it, finally taking it in his teeth and turning it side to side, he made Spencer moan and roll his hips up searching for friction. Reaching for Aaron, grabbing for a hold, an anchor, as his emotions and passions took over, Spencer just let go. Feeling instead of thinking, letting the love he had for Aaron drive him, Spencer touched wherever he could get a hand on Aaron. Aaron continued his southward exploration, lower chest, abdomen, stopping at the navel to kiss, and lavish a little bit of attention there by licking and sucking at it. From the sounds that Spencer was making plus the lovely erection showing in his sleep pants, he was appreciative of the attention. As Aaron edges closer to the waistband, Spencer called to him. “Aaron,” very breathy, “You’re amazing.” deep breath, pant (feels his waistband being lowered) “I always (lifts hips to help get pants off) feel so (pants as a breath of air ghosts over his erection that is leaning up towards his stomach) loved by you. (can’t seem to catch breath, as Aaron licks from root to tip) when you ...Oh my Oh! I love you.” He quits trying to speak.

Aaron chuckles a bit as his tongue circles the head, licking around the top, over the slit, tasting the drop of precum that is waiting to be savored. He moves up to kiss Spencer, most passionately, full of the love he feels at this moment and always. When he pulls away, himself panting, needing air too, “I love you, so much Spencer. I want to show you, touch you, please you, every moment of each day. I want to take away everything that makes you sad, afraid, worried, scared or hurt.” He kissed him again this time, gently with love, working up to a fevered pitched that his own hips started thrusting against Spencer. Spencer wondered when Aaron had taken off his sweats. After a couple of thrusts, as their cocks rubbed against each other, he could’ve cared less. Kissing, holding, touching, it was if their very breaths were coming from each other. _ Smarter than the tricks played on your heart, We'll look at them together then we'll take them apart, Adding up the total of a love that's true, Multiply life by the Power Of Two. _ They were moving in what seemed like a choreographed dance of kisses, tongues thrusting in unison with their hips and cocks, hands moving over each others’ bodies never colliding, knowing where to go as if my perfect memory. Never having to look, never stuttering, never a mistake, taking each other apart and building each other back together with a strength that wasn’t there a moment ago. Laying a foundation of love, destruction of every fear, every monster, every thing that they had ever seen replacing it only with the emotions, the feelings, the knowledge that the two of them together were better than themselves singly. “Oh, Oh Aaron, you feel so good. You make it all go away. Make my mind stop for just awhile.” Spencer said between breaths, as they moved quicker and harder towards their goal. 

Aaron moaned, “Spencer, you always get me to face my feelings. I love you so much, right now,” thrusting down holding it as he felt his orgasm rushing through him and out over the man that held his heart and took his fears, hurts, and haunts away. “Ohhh. Aaron Aaron, Yes Yes.” Spencer cried out chasing his right behind Aaron. They both fought to catch their breath. Aaron rolled off of Spencer. Resting his head on Spencer’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and smiling contently, Aaron said, “if nothing else, no one will ever accuse us of not loving each other well.” 

Spencer kissed his head and rubbed his back, humming in agreement. They fell asleep like this. No nightmares, no cares, no worries, no unsubs, just the two of them, safe in each other's’ arms.

Aaron’s phone alarm went off early, but softly. He carefully rose. Gathering the things he needed, and dressing, he snuck out not waking Spencer. He was back in fifteen minutes. Quietly returning, he made sure that Spencer wasn’t up yet. He laid out the clothes that Spencer would need and then went to wake him. “Spencer you wanted to see the sunrise.”

“Mummble grmmble” Spencer swatted at Aaron, “nevermind, let me rest.”

“Nope sorry yesterday, you said you wanted to. Don’t make me dress you and carry you out there.” Aaron threatened. 

Spencer opened one eye, “Coffee, I demand Coffee.”

“It’s out there with the sunrise. No sunrise no coffee. Let’s go sleepyhead, you can come back to sleep after.” Aaron said.

Spencer sat up and stretched as he did Aaron pulled his shirt over his head. Spencer glared at him like I can dress myself. Stuffing his arms in the shirt, he snatched the sweats from Aaron and stepped into them. Slipping on the loafers, and standing with a grumble or two, he headed to the door. Aaron handed him his cardigan, and kissed him on the cheek. “I love your joyful morning countenance.” 

“Grrr, I love you too.” 

Taking Spencer’s hand and intertwining fingers, Aaron led him through the woods a little bit. They came upon a small lake. There was a blanket and basket there. Spencer smiled, turning towards Aaron, he reached up and cupped his face, moved closer, brushed his lips against Aaron's. “If there were any doubt, you are stronger in your softness than any monster in my head.” Kissing him, then wrapping his arms around his neck Spencer laid his head on Aaron's shoulder and looked to the horizon.  
While they stood there, Aaron put his arm around Spencer's waist. Laid his head on top of Spencer's and sang softly, _ “The closer I'm bound in love to you, The closer I am to free.”_

Just as the colors on the lake sky began to shift into hues of pinks purples oranges and grays, Aaron guided Spencer to sit with him on the blanket. Pouring a cup of coffee, sugar, sugar, creamer and sugar, Aaron handed it to Spencer. Spencer welcomed the hot drink and took a gulp, watching as birds landed on the water. Laying out some fruit and danishes for breakfast and fixing his own cup of coffee, Aaron finished with the basket scooting closer to Spencer. Quietly, they watched the lake get brighter as the sun continued its ascent into the sky, creeping above the horizon. Pointing out animals, fish splashing, even a deer came to drink on the water's edge. They leaned into each other as they ate their lazy breakfast, fascinated by the rising sun, as its rays spread warmth across them and the land. Aaron placed his hand on the small of Spencer’s back and rubbed circles, while Spencer took a finger and traced patterns on Aaron’s thigh. The silence between them speaking volumes of I love yous. One could hear the soundtrack playing in the background, _ And if we ever leave a legacy it's that we, Loved each other well._

Breakfast finished, the sun up, both men ready for the day, they stood and packed up their things. Returning to the cabin hand in hand, bumping shoulders along the way. A nice sway in their steps, smiles in their hearts, and tranquility for now in their minds, the boys were ready to return to their lives. Something really could be said for not walking alone, that even Spencer and all his mathematical reasoning couldn’t explain. It was amazing the things that it could do, when you're _ “Adding up the total of a love that's true, Multiply life by the Power Of Two.”_


End file.
